


A Normal Day for the Elrondions

by NirCele



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Elladan and Elrohir are hiding, Estel is being mean, Funny, Gen, Humorous, Lindir goes nuts, No Slash, Weird, naughty twins, nothing but dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirCele/pseuds/NirCele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dialogue - one of the twins play a prank on Lindir, he's hunting for them, and Estel finds the twins hiding in a pantry closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day for the Elrondions

"Run, El!"

"What is it?"

"Just run!"

...

"Okay, we're safe now. Who was it?"

"Um...what makes you think it was a person?"

"I heard faint yells behind us as we ran."

"Do you think this pantry was the best place to hide?"

"Why not? It's the middle of the day; I don't think anyone would come here. Now, who was chasing you?"

"Fine, it was Lindir!"

"Lindir? Oh! Haha! What you do this time? He's really easy-going; it must have been something seriously evil to make him run after you."

"I oiled the strings of his lyre."

"Ooh, that would do it."

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"I do. I think someone's coming."

"Oh dear. They're heading this way."

"Raich, I think it's Estel."

"Hey! Elladan, Elrohir! What are you doing hiding in the pantry closet?"

"That is a good question, little brother!"

"Good question, indeed. What are you doing here?"

"Er . . . I was - I was looking for you two."

"You were, were you?"

"I rather think you were looking for food!"

"No, El! What would make you think that? Maybe . . . because you've done it before?"

"He's got you there."

"Shut it, El."

"Wait . . . what are you two doing in here?"

"It was his fault!"

"We're hiding from Lindir."

"Prank again? That's funny, I saw him walking this way after me."

"Mandos' teeth, that's him now!"

"Estel, get in here!"

"Why'd you shut the door?"

"Shh! He's coming!"

"Hopefully he'll pass."

"Move, El. Lemme see . . . yeah, he's walking out of the kitchen now. I think he's going to look in your rooms."

"He had better not mess with my clothes."

"Or your fluffy red bathrobe?"

"You have a fluffy red bathrobe? Seriously?"

"Come on, El! You're supposed to be my faithful twin! Don't give him any more blackmail material!"

"Like the fact that you sleep with the same fuzzy blanket you had a century ago?"

"No! Stop it, please! I've got to go, Ada said I need to work on my history some more. Continue your twin argument when I'm gone."

"Hey, Estel, we could help you!"

"Yeah, we might get out of being strangled by Lindir."

"Who was the one that pranked him anyway?"

"Him."

"Me."

"So he's going to hurt you both?"

"Oh, you know he can't tell us apart."

"He'll just kill us both, to make sure."

"I see."

"So do you need help?"

"Or, El, we could just run to Ada for help."

"Like you did when you were elflings?"

"Estel!"

"We're not elflings."

"Can you help me then?"

"With your history? Certainly."

"Well, it's not my best subject, but sure. Why not?"

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Ahh! Run, El!"

"AHHH! HE'S GOT ME!"

"Hahaha! I teamed up with Lindir, and now you're going to die!"

"Why, Estel? What did we ever do to you?"

"LET ME GO!"

"Remember the library?"

"That was an accident! I didn't know the bookshelf would fall on you! You're fine now anyway!"

"I ORDER YOU TO LET GO OF ME!"

"Ooh, that looks painful."

"Estel! Help me rescue El, or I swear you will regret this!"

"DROP YOUR HANDS NOW!"

"Okay, Lindir, you can let go now."

"Yes! Let go of his . . . er, his . . . that thing!"

"UGH! FINALLY! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

"Lindir! Why is he running? Come back!"

"We have him fleeing!"

"Wait, wait, El. This was your idea, Estel?"

"Well . . . partially. Heh-heh."

"El, have you ever seen a mortal strung up by his toes?

"No, I haven't. Not yet."

"If you do, I'll tell Ada!"

"It will be worth it."

"Very . . . worth it."

"AHHH!"

"Get him, El!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this...I suppose I was bored and in need of self-entertainment.


End file.
